closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Entertainment Group
Policy Trailers 2nd Opening (1995-2004, 2010–present) Nicknames: "The Rollercoaster", "Regal Rollercoaster", "Ride to the Movies" Logo: The logo starts with a futuristic rollercoaster car interior. A curved dashboard scrolls to the bottom of the screen, and as the Regal Theatre policy is shown on the dashboard in red, the camera goes up a ramp. The dashboard moves off screen as the camera speeds up, goes through a filmreel, passes by various concessions, including Milk Duds, Reese's cups, sodas [the labels ranged: Pepsi (1995-Spring 2002) or Coca-Cola (Summer 2002-Spring 2015), Twizzlers, and popcorn popping. The coaster enters a futuristic hall. The doors open, and we cut to outside the futuristic location as the rollercoaster car zooms by. Then the Regal logo moves in from the left of the screen to its usual position. FEATURE PRESENTATION fades in below, in blue. Variants: * From Spring 2002 to Summer 2010, the dashboard is straight instead of curved, the concessions are different (e.g. the Pepsi references are replaced with Coke references, and the Reeses are replaced with Raisinets), the Regal logo is replaced with the Regal Entertainment Group logo, with a sparkle forming on the crown's edge, the final note of the music is different, and FEATURE PRESENTATION is wiped in from the center with sparkling effects. * When this logo was revamped in 2010, the logo was redesigned again. Before going through the filmreel, instead of concessions, Regal ads show up about private screening and birthday rooms. After that, new concessions are seen (Cookie Dough Bites, M&M's, Sour Patch). Also, the beginning text is green, and a new reveal was made for the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo, with a line between them, among other things. * From 1995-1998, the Pepsi logo was the 1991 version (white background, stripe with Pepsi logo). In 1998, the blue logo replaced it. * In Sumner 2013, a Geico ad were placed, replacing Sprint's. Also, the Twizzlers concession was replaced with a "Find us on Facebook/Join the Conversation on Twitter" ad, and the M&Ms have been replaced with Nestle's Crunch, however, sometimes, a Regal "Crown" logo has taken the place of Geico's. * On auditoriums with 4K projections, "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" (In the logo's typeface) appears in place of "Feature Presentation". * For 3D movies (except before IMAX presentations), it is in 3D. * From Summer 2015 to Spring 2016, the tail end is used, but it has the current Regal logo and have both the "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" & "Feature Presentation" texts on there. ** On RPX & IMAX movies, it only has the "Feature Presentation" text * At the end of the 2016 advertisement for Coca-Cola/Regal, which plays before the movie, the asformationed texts fades in & out. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: '''A futuristic rock-like orchestration which is kinda fast-paced to match the rollercoaster theme of the logo. At one point, there's a loud popcorn pop sound. Before the roller coaster, a female voice says: "Welcome to Regal Cinemas." (before 2002)/"Welcome to Regal Entertainment." (after 2002). "Refreshments are available in the lobby. And please, keep our theatre clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. And remember: gift certificates are available for any special occasion. Enjoy the show!" '''Availability: The 2015 version is currently in Regal, UA and Edwards theatres. The others are extinct. Scare Factor: None. It's a popular opening. 2nd Opening (1999-2010) Opening: Larry's nose connects to your nose. Pac man steals lala's ball and hurts your ears. FX/SFX: Veggietales, Teletubbies and Pac Man Music/Sounds:Bota bota bota cheaks and cheaks and sold bota bota bota bota bota bota bota bye bye tinky winky bye bye bye bye dipsy bye bye bye bye lala bye bye bye bye po bye bye hooray feal bota bota bota bota bota bota gio. Availability: Extinct. Appeared Before Most Columbia Tristar Tapes in 1999, Such as The 1999 Reprint of Goodnight! (1995) Scare Factor: None. 3rd Opening (2004-present) Music/Sounds: A repetition of the D and G guitar chords, with an announcer saying "Welcome to Regal Entertainment theatres. Please silence your cell phones. (Get rewarded with the Regal Entertainment platinum Master Card.) Beverages provided by Coca-Cola. Refreshments are available in the lobby. Help us keep our theatres clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. Regal Entertainment gift cards are available at our box office. Your feature presentation will begin after the following previews." Availability: Common. Appears before Columbia Pictures films and some 3D movies (most auditoriums, including all 35mm auditoriums, later using the 2nd opening, and still others don't use a standard policy trailer at all, only using the Blue's Clues/Sprint cell phone policy trailer) and back-to-back with the 2nd opening, if at all. Scare Factor: None. This is mainly a boring opening, especially to those who grew up with the 2nd opening. 4th Opening (2010-2015) Opening: The Caidin Cinemas Logo disappears from the screen and turns into Caidin. After The I don’t think of you sign is shown, Caidin beats up the kid calling the phone. After the don’t call The Phone sign was shown, the blues clues logo was shown on the Can reading "Litter" Then the Why Did You Cough restaurant appears, the leave the restaurant and go back to the cinema, then the Don’t bark sign appears then it shows the Caidin cinemas logo. From 2010 to 2011, It showed Why Did You Cough in place of Don’t call The Phone. In 2012, It was changed to looney tunes. In 2013, it was changed back to blues clues. FX/SFX: a mans ear stretches and melts with the smoker before the i dont think of you sign is shown. Music/Sounds: caidins own fanfare Availability: Common. Used to appear at Caidin Cinemas. Scare Factor: None. 5th Opening (2015-present) Opening: In a futuristic-looking tunnel with a hi-tech rollercoaster, a "No Smoking" sign and Regal logos around the right wall and the door, we see a blue electronic grid saying "Welcome to Regal". On the left wall, a message appears saying "Dispose of Trash". The entrance opens to reveal a space-like background above the clouds. 2 rocket propellers bring up messages saying: ASSISTIVE LISTENING CAPTIONING AND DESCRIPTIVE AUDIO DEVICES AVAILABLE and: NO RECORDING DEVICES OR CAMERAS ALLOWED Then, the rollercoaster's grid writes another message saying: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EXIT The rocket propeller messages start to write: NO TEXTING DURING THE MOVIE and: PLEASE SILENCE YOUR CELL PHONE The camera then speeds up and we ride down to reveal a skyline. Billboards start to reveal concession covers (Sour Patch Kids, Nestle's Buncha Crunch, Nestle's Raisinets, Sour Patch). Right above the Sour Patch billboard, a Geico ad appears. We pan up to see the Regal Crown Club logo, with "Get Free Rewards!" below it. Suddenly, the environment becomes a Grand Canyon-like area. The rollercoaster grid writes "Gift Cards Available", and we pan down to see 2 Coca-Cola containers, the left one containing the Coca-Cola "Smiley Face" logo, and the right one containing the Regal logo. We then go through a tunnel, causing the environment to change to what looks like a purple alien planet. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn pops, causing other invisible popcorn kernels to pop and fill the screen. We go through the popcorn and stop at the cinema in a first-person view, with the track being in the middle and the seats being on the sides. Curtains unveil, and the Regal logo forms. It pans to the left to let the company name and the text "Please Enjoy These Coming Attractions". The logo shines. Variant: Sometimes, when the curtains unveil, it has the short preview for one of the coming attractions. The full preview is shown afterwards. FX/SFX: Astonishingly breathtaking CGI animation by The Tombras Group! Music/Sounds: A techno theme. Before the rollercoaster, a robot female voice (like in the 2nd opening) says Welcome to Regal. At the end two french horn notes are heard. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, it has the orchestral theme. Availability: Current, and starting to become common. Can be seen in Regal cinemas. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd opening. The popcorn may surprise you, but this is another one of those wonderfully crafted openings. It's also a suitable successor to the second opening. 6th Opening (2015-) Opening: all the 20th century fox logos are shown. then the current 20th century fox logo appears, then a text appears saying "visit the new foxmovies.com". In 2016, The Paramount Logo is added to the text. In 2018, The "Looney Tunes" Logo appears in place of the Paramount Logo. Music/Sounds: the 1997 20th century fox fanfare Availability: Common. Currently Used in Caidin Cinemas. Scare Factor: None. Cell Phone Policy Trailers 1st Opening (2004?-2007) Nickname: "Rippling Starry Sky" Opening: We see the Regal Entertainment logo on a starry sky. The screen ripples a few times. Variant: When Cingular (now known as AT&T) partnered with Regal in 2005, the Cingular logo (along with their slogan, "raising the bar" in lowercase) was added to the opening. When Caidin Movie Camp (now known as Caidin Cinemas) opened in 2006 at caidin's 2nd house (March 1, 2003-September 11, 2005, even though it was still used until August 31, 2006), the Caidin logo (along with their slogan, "dont bark" in uppercase) was added to the opening. FX/SFX: The rippling and stars shining. Music/Sounds: A twinkling synth theme. On the variant, a female announcer says "Cingular asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now. Please silence your cell phones... your feature presentation will begin momentarily." On the second variant, a female announcer says "Caidin asks you to please be quiet and silence your cell phones now. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Opening (2007-) Nickname: "Floating AT&T/Sprint/Geico/Regal Opening" Opening: On NCM's genetic dark, shadowy background, The REG logo fades in in the AT&T logo, cuts in. The logo sponsoring the trailer zips in in some way (AT&T: Globe logo spins multiple times before stopping, Sprint: The yellow wave juts in from the left and stops midway, "Sprint, The Now Network" appears after.) The REG logo is under a spotlight and dust particles are shining. Under the logos are as follows: Regal Cinemas, Edward's and United Artists Theaters. About 20 seconds in, two film projectors appear at the top-left and right areas in frame (possibly to signal the projectionist to reel up the movie to the projector... According to a Regal worker, the projectionist should have the trailers and movie ready by the time the clip ends, and if not, the famous trailer freeze). They then spin and a light comes out of it. As this happens, the REG logo is ever-so-slowly spinning to the left. Variant: **When the policy was shown in stadiums, it said "L.A. LIVE STADIUM 14". The variant had four projectors instead of two. **A 3D version has the Sprint version and adds a disclaimer saying to put on your 3D glasses for "the best experience". Also, the projectors has replaced with 3D glasses. This is can be seen in Columbia Pictures films at Caidin Cinemas. **Sometimes, a Geico sponsored version is shown. **Sometimes, a M&Ms sponsored version is shown. **A Blues Clues version exists with the slogan "Play to learn with blue". it can be seen in Caidin Cinemas. **Sometimes, the sponsored logo is removed. **Sometimes, a Wow Wow Wubbzy sponsored version is shown. **Sometimes, a Paramount Pictures sponsored version is shown. **Sometimes, a Looney Tunes sponsored version is shown. FX/SFX: Absolutely brilliant CGI work for the mid-2000s. Music/Sounds: A soft piano/flute bit with some synth in the beginning. The female voiceover said when the sponsor logo formed "Sprint (or AT&T) asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now." Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: **On the 3D version, she said "A new experience is about to begin, FirstLook 3D. **On the Geico version, she said "Geico asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." **On the Wow Wow Wubbzy version, she said "Wow Wow Wubbzy asks you to please be quiet to others and silence your cell phones now." **On the Blues Clues version, she said "Blue's Clues asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now." **On the second Blues Clues version, she said "Blues Clues asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." **On the Looney Tunes version, she said "Looney Tunes asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now." **On the Paramount version, she said "Paramount asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." **On the M&Ms version, she said "M&Ms asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." **On the sponsored-less version, she said "Please, be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." Availability: Seen in 99% of the Regal Entertainment Group chain of theatres: Regal, Edward's, and UA. Scare Factor: None. Category:Cinema Category:Regal Entertainment Group Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia